Una casa de locos
by Tar'Conantur
Summary: Para la protección de Scorpius ha de ir a vivir a casa de los Potter-Weasley mientras su padre esta desaparecido. Allí conocer a Albus, y al resto de la familia. Slash! Drarry. Pre-AlScorp.
1. Ron

Lamentablemente, para muchos, todo esto pertenece a Rowling y a algunos más.

¡Ah! y esto va a ser Slash más adelante.

UNA CASA DE LOCOS

Habían días en que Ron Weasley creía que se iba a volver loco.

Todo había comenzado más o menos dos años atrás. Hermione había sido trasladada al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, y él había tenido que reducir su jornada en Sortilegios Weasley para poder cuidar de los niños. Fue por esa época en que su querida hermana se fugo con un jugador de quidditch sueco varios años más joven, y dejo a Harry con sus tres hijos y su ahijado, que había tenido que irse a vivir con ellos después de la muerte de su abuela. Y su madre había tenido un problema del corazón y no podía cuidar de sus doce nietos por mucho que ella dijera que sí.

Y era por eso que Ron se encontraba ahora viviendo con un metamorfomago adolescente que se pirraba por la música alta y con su ahijado James de ocho años quien tenía un ligero problemilla de hiperactividad y amaba volar con su escoba de juguete por la casa. También estaban Albus y Rose quienes eran los más tranquilos, pero que le daban escalofríos a Ron porque Albus tenían una especie de vena exhibicionista y prefería pasearse desnudo por la casa y Rose había salido inusualmente lista ya que a veces le ganaba al ajedrez, y eso era algo que Hermione no había logrado todavía. Y finalmente estaban los pequeños Lily y Hugo. Lily estaba en los dulces cuatro añitos, y todas sus frases comenzaban con un porqué y Hugo de tres que era la timidez en persona y se pasaba el día con su fénix de peluche.

Nunca pensó que lo haría, pero daba gracias a Kreacher por su ayuda.

Hermione se pasaba el día metida en el Ministerio, y dando guerra a los viejos del Wizengamot y Harry había sido nombrado también Jefe de los Aurores, y habían días en que apenas tenía tiempo para estar en casa. Así que Ron se había convertido en algo parecido a un amo de casa que cuidaba de los niños cuando no estaba en Sortilegios Weasley por las mañanas, porque de limpiar y cocinar se encargaba el elfo domestico, gracias a Merlín, su destreza con los hechizos de limpieza era espantosa y la comida se le solía quemar.

Y entonces ocurrió el Gran Desastre.

Ron nunca imagino que otro niño iba a encontrarse viviendo con ellos, por eso en cuanto Harry apareció con un niño por la chimenea se quedo completamente petrificado. Además con ese color de cabello y ojos sólo podía ser hijo de una persona, el hurón.

- Tenemos un problema.

No hacía falta que Harry lo dijera, Ron ya se daba cuenta de que había un problema, porque no había ninguna otra forma que un Malfoy, aunque fuera pequeño, apareciera por la actualmente casa Potter-Weasley.

- Draco Malfoy ha desaparecido y hemos encontrado a Astoria Malfoy… ya-sabes.

No, Ron no sabía, pero lo sospechaba. Y el niño no tenía otro lugar en el que quedarse y Harry se debía sentir responsable y lo había adoptado como a un perrito perdido. Aunque en este caso se trataba de una serpiente en miniatura.

- ¿Realmente tiene que quedarse aquí?

- El asunto está algo complicado y aquí estará seguro. No creo que nadie pueda con las defensas que los Black instalaron hace años, ni con las de Dumbledore que aún permanecen.

- Esta bien, supongo.

Harry dejo al niño en el suelo y se puso de rodillas para hablar con él cara a cara y explicarle la situación.

- Este señor de aquí es Ron Weasley - y Harry lo señalo - va a cuidar de ti hasta que yo vuelva por la noche. Vas a vivir con nosotros hasta que encontremos a tu padre ¿vale? - el niño asintió con la cabeza mientras no despegaba sus ojos de Ron y seguía agarrado a la túnica de Harry - Ron - llamo su atención Harry - este es Scorpius Malfoy.

- Encantado de conocerle Señor Weasley.

Si que era educado el niño, pero no podía esperarse otra cosa del descendiente de los elegantes y distinguidos Malfoy.

- Igualmente - le contesto Ron algo inseguro - ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Seis años.

- Tienes la misma edad que Rose y Albus. Sera mejor que te los presente, puedes quedarte un momento en ese sofá - y cuando vio que el niño se iba y se sentaba miro a Harry con ojos suplicantes - Harry…. Es el hijo de Malfoy…

- Ya lo se - le respondió su mejor amigo - mira, hemos encontrado a su madre muerta por un Avada en el Callejón Knockturn, y Malfoy lleva dos días desaparecido. Por la forma en que esto está pasando creo que es gente que se quiere vengar por lo que hicieron durante la guerra, he hablado con los Nott, que son familiares, y dicen que estaban recibiendo amenazas. Y no podemos contactar con los Malfoy mayores, al parecer están de vacaciones en algún lugar perdido. Es sólo un niño, no quiero que se vea envuelto en toda la mierda que Voldemort dejo detrás.

- Supongo que puedo ocuparme de él.

Harry se desapareció con rumbo a su oficina y él se giro para ver que hacía con el pequeño hurón, pero un muy desnudo Albus se le había adelantado y se estaba presentando.

- ¡Albus! ¿Qué te he dicho de andar desnudo por la casa? - le pregunto mientras le invocaba una túnica.

- ¿Qué puedo hacerlo siempre que quiera? - le respondió Albus sonriendo inocentemente. Ron no sabía de dónde había sacado los genes caraduras - ¿puedo llevarme a Scorpius arriba?

- Claro - y así también se libraba del pequeño Malfoy.

Ron vio como Albus se llevaba al Malfoy hacia la escalera mientras él se dejaba caer agotado en una silla. Veía su futuro muy parecido al infierno. Se suponía que no debería beber alcohol mientras cuidaba de los niños, y nunca había tenido la tentación de hacerlo hasta ahora, pero una copita de Whiskey de Fuego no iba a hacerle daño.


	2. Scorpius

Scorpius Malfoy nunca había pensado que nunca volvería a ver a su madre y quizás a su padre. Pero Harry Potter, el hombre que solía aparecer en El Profeta, le había dicho que su madre ya no estaba, que estaba en el cielo, y que no sabía donde estaba su padre pero que él iba a encontrarlo.

Y ahora se encontraba en una mansión, más pequeña que la suya y con extraños colores en las paredes, corriendo escaleras arribas con un niño llamado Albus quien era hijo de Harry Potter. Un niño que no hacía mucho había estado desnudo. Era raro.

- ¡Contra la pared!

Scorpius siguió el consejo de Albus y se puso contra la pared, y unos segundos después otro niño más grande pasaba volando con una escoba. En cuanto los vio se paro y se les quedo mirando.

- James este es Scorpius, va a vivir con nosotros - le dijo Albus al otro chico y luego se giro hacia él - este es James, mi hermano mayor.

- Encantado de conocerte - le saludo Scorpius.

- ¡Hola! - le saludo el mayor - ¿Sabes que hablas raro?

- No.

- ¿No? Bueno, me voy ¡Tengo que conseguir llegar hasta el desván sin caerme! ¡Adiós!

Scorpius vio como el otro chico seguía subiendo las escaleras encima de la escoba, y Albus volvía a tirar de él, esta vez hasta una habitación. Allí había una niña en medio de una montaña de libros y con muchos gatos alrededor.

- Esta es Rose - le susurro al oído - es muy lista. Si tienes algún problema o haces algo malo has de hablar con ella, ella siempre lo soluciona todo sin que los mayores se enteren. Vamos, te presentare a Teddy. ¡Teddy es genial!

Scorpius siguió detrás del otro niño hasta que se encontró con otra habitación donde la música salía muy alta. Albus abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un chico que hacia movimientos raros mientras una música muy rara se oía.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? - le pregunto Scorpius.

- Esta bailando. Vamos. ¡Teddy!

El chico se giro y cambio el color pelirrojo de su cabello a uno igual de negro que el de Albus, y en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había otro niño cambio su color al de Scorpius. ¡Scorpius había oído hablar de ellos! Era un metamorfomago. El chico llamado Teddy se rio y le revolvió el cabello.

- ¿Has traído a un amiguito a casa Albus?

- No - contesto Albus - lo ha traído papa, se llama Scorpius y va a vivir con nosotros.

- Suerte que esto es grande, sino no cabríamos todos. Encantado de conocerte Scorpius.

- Igualmente.

- ¿Queréis bailar?

- ¡Yo quiero saltar! - dijo Albus mientras se subía a la cama - ¡Ven Scorpius!

Scorpius tenía prohibido saltar en la cama, pero Albus parecía estar pasándoselo muy bien, así que se subió también en la cama mientras la extraña música sonaba. La verdad es que la música esa tenía algo que invitaba a saltar en la cama. Le gustaba.


	3. Teddy

Teddy dejo que los niños saltaran en su cama mientras él volvía a bailar. Era extraño lo rápido que uno se acostumbraba a la vida en Grimmauld Place. Parecía mentira que ya hacía tres años que su abuela había muerto y se había ido a vivir con su padrino. A veces se sentía culpable porque estaba seguro de que tía Ginny había dejado a su padrino porque no podía con tantos niños y él sólo había sido una carga más. Pero después pensaba en que si tía Ginny había abandonado a sus hijos y a Harry es que no se los merecía.

Y estaba seguro de que todos eran más felices ahora. En el poco tiempo que había vivido con ella había tenido que ver como todo se tenía que hacer como ella quería. Y los pequeños realmente se aburrían de estar de pie perfectamente colocados como si fueran un trofeo para lucir. Sobretodo James al que habían diagnosticado una levísima hiperactividad.

Entonces vio entrar a Lily que arrastraba a Hugo y su _Chocolat_, su fénix de peluche al que el niño no soltaba. Lily miro totalmente absorta al niño rubio mientras Hugo se escondía bajo el escritorio al ver a alguien a quien no conocía.

- ¿Quién es? - pregunto la niña

- Es Scorpius - le respondió Teddy - va a vivir con nosotros.

- ¿Por qué va a vivir con nosotros?

- No lo se.

- ¿Por qué no lo sabes?

- Porque nadie me lo ha dicho.

- ¿Por qué nadie te lo ha dicho?

A Teddy le daban ganas de darse contra la pared como los elfos domésticos en cuanto Lily encontraba un tema de conversación. No recordaba que la etapa de los porqués hubiera sido así en James y en Albus, y suerte que Rose era superdotada y había pasado esa etapa antes de que se fueran a vivir todos juntos.

Albus ya se había encargado de hacer las presentaciones con Hugo que había dejado su refugio bajo el escritorio, seguramente arrastrado por ese algo que Albus tenía y que hubiera sido capaz de convencer al mismo Salazar Slytherin de pasarse al lado bueno si hubieran estado en la misma época. Y también vio que Albus se había desembarazado de su túnica de nuevo.


	4. Rose

Rose observaba a todos los que estaban en la mesa. La hora de comer se planeaba interesante.

Su padre estaba inusualmente nervioso y no dejaba de mandar miraditas al chico nuevo. Teddy seguía cambiando de fisonomía para mantener a James pegado a su asiento y que comiera sentado, y no correteando por todo el comedor. Rose no era tonta y sabía que James de alguna forma era el preferido de Teddy, y tampoco es como si no le importara. Lily le preguntaba cosas a Kreacher, y el elfo se daba cabezazos en la pared. Hugo daba de comer a su peluche mientras no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Albus y al chico nuevo. Hasta ese momento Albus había sido una especie de héroe para él y no parecía gustarle la atención que este le dedicaba a Scorpius. Rose noto que realmente Albus sólo parecía tener ojos para el chico nuevo.

Y finalmente estaba el chico nuevo. Su padre lo llamaba Malfoy. Había oído hablar en susurros a sus padres de esa familia. Había oído a su padre decir que Padrino estaba obsesionado con él. Había oído también que esta familia eran todos magos oscuros. Nadie que Rose conociera sabía magia oscura. Debían saber de todo. ¿Conseguiría que le enseñara magia oscura? Era muy pequeño, pero cuando creciera podría convencerlo de ello.

Rose estaba viendo con muy buenos ojos la reciente amistad de Albus. Si ellos seguían siendo amigos, ella podría acceder a su conocimiento. Aunque también podían ser como tío Charlie y Teddy -aunque este no supiera que ella lo había deducido por las revistas que guardaba bajo su cama de chicos desnudos- y llegar a ser algo más que amigos.


	5. Harry

Esto va a ser Slash o Yaoi!

Harry llego cansado del trabajo para encontrarse que solamente quedaban despiertos sus dos mejores amigos y Teddy. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba tiempo a solas con los niños y los notaba a faltar. Después de que resolviera este caso iba a pedirse unas vacaciones.

- ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

- Supongo que podía ser peor - le dijo Ron - tuve una pequeña crisis cuando tuve que ponerlos a dormir y el pequeño Malfoy no tenia peluche, así que tuve que transformarle algo, pero por lo demás no ha dado muchos problemas.

- Es sólo un niño y su madre acaba de morir. Por otra parte hemos encontrado a Malfoy.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Cuánto tardara en llevarse al niño?

- ¡Ron! - riño Hermione a su marido.

- Ya veremos cuando, porque está en San Mungo con heridas graves, al parecer lo han estado torturando en estos dos días que ha estado desaparecido.

- ¿Sabéis quien ha sido? - le pregunto Hermione.

- No, lo hemos encontrado en una casa abandonada en Hogsmeade. Alguien llamo por la red Flú y nos dijo que había visto a personas sospechosas en una casa abandonada, cuando llegamos allí sólo estaba Malfoy. Tengo a dos aurores vigilando la casa por si vuelven.

- ¿Crees que lo harán?

- No. Me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que salir temprano. Merlín voy a tomarme unas vacaciones después de esto.

- Yo preferiría que te las tomaras ahora y me ayudaras con el pequeño hurón.

- ¡Ron!

Harry subió por las escaleras hasta la habitación de James. Estaba dormido y como era costumbre todas las sabanas estaban a su alrededor y por el suelo y ninguna lo cubría. Era una suerte que estuvieran en verano y que hubiera un hechizo calentador muy fuerte funcionando allí para el invierno, sino su hijo estaría siempre constipado. Ya vería que harían cuando llegara el momento en que iría a Hogwarts, porque allí el clima era mucho más frio. Le coloco las sabanas por encima y le coloco su león de peluche a su lado y se dirigió a la habitación de al lado.

Rose se había quedado dormida con un libro enorme encima de la cama. Su ahijada había nacido incluso más lista que Hermione, y Harry estaba seguro de que iba a dar problemas en cuanto pisara Hogwarts porque tenía también los genes Weasley de Ron y a veces tenía un brillo en los ojos que hacía que se estremeciera. Peeves y el nuevo conserje iban a sufrir con ella.

Teddy estaba en la habitación de al lado y todavía estaba despierto. En cuanto lo vio se quito los cascos que llevaba para escuchar música sin molestar a los niños.

- ¿Estas haciendo los deberes de Hogwarts?

- No… todavía queda mucho verano hasta que toque volver a Hogwarts.

- Es tarde, será mejor que te vayas a dormir ya.

- Vale Padrino - le respondió Teddy.

- Quería comentarte algo - le comenzó a explicar Harry - Scorpius, el niño que he traído hoy, va a quedarse unos días con nosotros. Su padre está en el hospital y acaba de perder a su madre. ¿Crees que puedes vigilarlo?

- Claro.

- Gracias. Ron está haciendo lo que puede, pero su familia y los Weasley llevan enfrentados desde hace siglos, y el padre de Scorpius y nosotros tuvimos muchos enfrentamientos en Hogwarts. Ron sabe que el niño no tiene culpa de nada, pero temo que la situación lo sobrepase. Además, Scorpius y tú sois primos segundos.

- ¿De verdad? - le pregunto Teddy sorprendido. No sabía que tenía más familia.

- Si. ¿Recuerdas que tu abuela fue expulsada de los Black por casarse con un nacido de muggles? - cuando Teddy asintió Harry continuo hablando - Andrómeda dejo de hablarse con su familia y sus hermanas, y una de ellas, Narcisa, se caso con un Malfoy.

Harry no sabía si estaba haciendo bien en contándole aquello a Teddy, porque los Black habían rechazado a Andrómeda, y los Malfoy tenían sus mismos prejuicios, y él era hijo de un hombrelobo y tenía unos bisabuelos muggles. Pero tenía ya catorce años y comenzaba a ser un adulto y Harry estaba seguro de que era lo suficiente mayor para saberlo todo. Últimamente recordaba muchas veces a Dumbledore y su manía de ocultárselo todo para protegerlo, porque él mismo les ocultaba muchas cosas a los niños de lo que había pasado en la guerra. Pero Teddy ya no era un niño.

Subió a la siguiente planta y entro en el dormitorio de Lily, pero estaba vacío. Así que abrió la puerta que estaba en frente y se encontró a su hija durmiendo con Hugo. No era nada extraño, Hugo y Lily eran casi de la misma edad y Lily tenía el carácter más fuerte que el del tímido niño y lo llevaba por donde quería. Y si Lily quería dormir en la cama con Hugo el niño no le decía nada. Harry cogió a su hija en brazos y se la llevo a su habitación. Tenía que aprender a dormir en su habitación, pero a la mínima que se despistaban ella ya estaba en la habitación de su primo. Estaba seguro de que si se despertaba por la noche volvería a la otra habitación.

Llego finalmente a la habitación de Albus y la abrió para encontrarse a su hijo y al de Malfoy durmiendo en la misma cama. ¿Qué pasaba con sus hijos que no querían dormir solos? En cuanto entro para arroparlos descubrió que de alguna forma su hijo se las había ingeniado para convencer al rubio para dormir los dos desnudos. Era una suerte también que la habitación estuviera bien caldeada o pillarían un resfriado. Les invoco unos pijamas y los cubrió con las sabanas mientras colocaba el nundu de peluche de Albus a su lado y el peluche que Ron había transformado para Scorpius. Debería haberse imaginado que Ron transformaría para el pequeño Malfoy un hurón de peluche.

Los dejo a los dos durmiendo y bajo las escaleras hasta que llego a su habitación. Se estiro unos momentos en la cama, había sido un día agotador. Y lo iba a seguir siendo ya que cuando se levanto para ponerse el pijama recibió una llamada por la red flú de San Mungo.


	6. Hermione

Cuando Hermione se levanto esa mañana supo que algo había cambiado en la casa. No supo exactamente el que hasta que salió de la antigua habitación de la Señora Black en la que ahora Ron y ella dormían. Había sido la habitación de Harry y Ginny hasta que su encantadora cuñada se fugo con un jugador de quidditch ocho años más joven que ella, pero era demasiado grande para Harry solo y cuando decidieron mudarse con él, Harry les había cedido la habitación.

Salió y vio la puerta de la habitación en donde Harry dormía abierta, y abierta estaba también la puerta de la habitación de invitados de enfrente en donde no debería haber nadie. Hermione supo quien estaba en aquella habitación a pesar de que no había mirado hacia adentro. Y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando vio unos cabellos platinados largos en la almohada. Harry se había traído a Draco Malfoy a casa. Aquello iba a volver loco a Ron.

Bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina y se encontró con Kreacher que ya estaba preparando el desayuno para todos. Hermione se puso a ayudarlo, a pesar de que el elfo prefería creer que la cocina era su territorio y no veía con muy buenos ojos que nadie tratara de cocinar cuando él estaba allí. Pero su marido iba a necesitar una cantidad extra-grande de comida si querían que aguantara todo el día sabiendo que Draco Malfoy estaba bajo el mismo techo que él. Además, todavía luchaba por los elfos domésticos aunque ya no estuviera en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas.

James bajo corriendo las escaleras y comenzó a rondar la comida a pesar de que sabía que no podía comer nada hasta que estuvieran todos en la mesa. Hermione acabo compadeciéndose de él y le permitió comerse una tortita mientras volvía a subir corriendo a su habitación. El chico comía mucho pero como era tan movido no engordaba.

Hermione se sentó mientras robaba ella también una tortita. Habían pocos momentos de paz en esa casa, y ella no estaba muy segura de que podría encargarse de todos los niños como hacía Ron, pensaba que se volvería loca en una semana. Solía pensar que era porque Ron era como un niño grande y se divertía jugando con los niños, y ella era más académica y necesitaba trabajar para solucionar los problemas del Ministerio. Y Harry necesitaba descargar adrenalina cazando a los malos, porque podía pensar lo que quisiera pero James había salido a él, a ninguno de los dos se les daba bien quedarse quietos sin hacer nada.

En un principio había parecido una locura irse a vivir con Harry a Grimmauld Place y todos los Weasley se habían llevado las manos a la cabeza. Molly quería encargarse ella misma de los hijos de Harry y de Teddy, quizás porque se sentía culpable por lo que Ginny había hecho, algo que le resultaba incomprensible a ella que había criado a sus siete hijos, pero había comenzado a tener problemas en el corazón y el sanador la había obligado a descansar. Pero Hermione y Ron pensaron que era la mejor solución mudarse con su mejor amigo y el tiempo les dio la razón.

Harry había estado a punto de enloquecer dos años antes con la fuga de su esposa y con las ediciones diarias que El Profeta dedicaba a ese tema. Y tenía además que encargarse de sus tres hijos y su ahijado y no hacía mucho que lo habían ascendido a Jefe de Aurores. Hermione sabía que para Harry los niños eran lo más importante, la familia con la que siempre había soñado, y había estado a punto de renunciar a su trabajo por ellos. Suerte que Ron y ella habían intervenido, porque realmente a Harry le gustaba su trabajo.

Se pregunto entonces si Draco Malfoy iba a romper la tranquilidad que habían logrado en esos dos años.

Harry bajo con James agarrado a él mientras trataba de ganar a su padre en una lucha y los dos se sentaron. Aunque el pequeño volvió a levantarse no mucho después y subió otra vez por las escaleras. Hermione miro a Harry.

- Me ha parecido ver a Draco Malfoy en la habitación de invitados.

- Alguien trato de atacarlo mientras estaba en San Mungo. Este es el sitio más seguro que conozco, y el está bastante mal así que no dará demasiada guerra.

- Eso espero - suspiro Hermione - a Ron no va a gustarle.

- ¿Es por eso que has hecho tanta comida? - le pregunto Harry.

- Si, espero que lo calme un poco.

- Me quedare esta mañana aquí hasta que Malfoy despierte y pueda contarme lo que sabe. Después atrapare al culpable y me tomare unas merecidas vacaciones.

- Haces bien.

Pero su conversación fue interrumpida cuando James volvió a bajar arrastrando a Teddy.


	7. Draco

Draco despertó y se encontró en una extraña habitación. Lo último que recordaba era estar en una casa abandonada encadenado a la pared mientras unos tipos lo torturaban con _cruciatus_. Y ahora estaba en una cama con doseles en una habitación decorada con bastante mal gusto.

Aquí pasaba algo extraño.

Si lo hubieran encontrado estaría en San Mungo y no en esta habitación. Trato de moverse, pero sentía como sus músculos le pesaban demasiado y era incapaz de moverse. Trato de hablar pero le dolía el cuello de gritar bajo la maldición. Al principio había tratado de mantener su orgullo y se había tragado sus gritos, pero había llegado un momento que sólo había querido gritar y que todo acabara.

Los había oído decir que iban a matar a su familia para que sufriera como ellos habían sufrido por la muerte de las suyas. Draco esperaba que Astoria y Scorpius estuvieran bien, porque si se habían atrevido a tocarles un solo cabello iban a saber de primera mano lo que era una tortura real, con cuchillos y sangre, y no a base de _cruciatus_ como ellos habían hecho. Si algo les había pasado iban a estar meses encerrados en el sótano del château que poseían en Francia, ya que los aurores sabían dónde estaban las mazmorras de la mansión de Wiltshire. En esos dos días que lo habían tenido encerrado se había mantenido cuerdo pensando en lo que les iba a hacer a esos malnacidos. Y sabía que sus padres iban a ayudarle.

Todavía podía recordar a Scorpius cuando había nacido. Era una bolita sonrojada y sin cabello, y con los ojos de un color indefinido. Era su hijo, era de su sangre, y era la cosa más preciada que tenía. Y si esos le habían hecho algo… el mundo podía prepararse, porque acabaría con esos de la forma más horrible que conocía.

Y si algo le había pasado a Astoria… iba a vengar a su mujer como si realmente la amara, porque a pesar de que nunca habían estado enamorados y se habían casado por conveniencia, era la madre de Scorpius, y como tal se merecía lo mejor. Todavía recordaba cuando se había enterado de que a Astoria le gustaban las mujeres en un baile, y había pensado que era la esposa ideal para él, ya que ninguno de los dos se iba a sentir nunca atraído por el otro. Solo se habían acostado una vez para concebir a Scorpius con ayuda de todas las pociones fertilizantes que conocían, y daba gracias a eso ya que había sido realmente extraño. Pero en los siete años que llevaban casados había sido su mejor amiga y su única confidente de algunos temas, y la quería.

Ya podían estar rezándole a Merlín, a Potter o a cualquier deidad muggle como se hubieran atrevido a hacerles algo a ellos.

- Tienes la misma cara que siempre, hurón.

Draco pensó que estaba alucinando cuando vio a la comadreja en la puerta de su habitación. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía ya que no se movían por los mismos círculos sociales, y la última vez que lo había visto había sido en el callejón Diagon varios años antes. Y lo último que había leído en El Profeta es que estaba viviendo con Potter.

- ¡Harry! - grito Weasley - ¡Ha despertado!

Draco debía estar soñando porque de repente tenía una idea bastante clara de donde estaba. Y era completamente imposible que estuviera en la casa que Potter compartía con Weasley y Granger. Esto sólo era una pesadilla con la que esos bastardos que lo tenían atrapado lo estaban torturando.

- Estas a salvo, Malfoy, estas en mi casa.

Draco se quedo mirando a Potter. Realmente esto era una pesadilla, ya que no había otra jodida forma en que Potter se hubiera transformado en eso. Joder, decían que habían hombres que mejoraban con la edad y estaba comprobando que era cierto. Potter era caliente.

- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que te ha pasado? - le pregunto el auror.

- No - mintió él.

- Estas mintiendo - le reprocho Potter, como si a él le importara - te encontramos ayer en una casa abandonada en Hogsmeade. Te trasladamos a San Mungo, pero alguien volvió a atacarte y no logramos atraparlo. Por eso decidí que este era el lugar más seguro y te traje.

- ¿A tu casa?

- Tu hijo está aquí.

- ¿Está bien? - le pregunto Draco nada más supo que su hijo también estaba a salvo - Quiero verlo.

- No le ha pasado nada, sólo lo trajimos aquí por precaución, lo encontramos a solas en tu mansión. Tuve un duro encuentro con tus elfos para poder traerlo.

- ¿Y Astoria?

- Lo siento, Malfoy. Encontramos a tu esposa muerta en el callejón Knockturn. Encontraremos a los que os hicieron esto, pero tienes que decirme todo lo que paso.

- Ya te he dicho que no recuerdo nada.

- Y yo que no te creo.

- Quiero ver a mi hijo.

Draco se enfrento a una guerra de miradas con Potter, pero el otro acabo rindiéndose y salió de la habitación. Lo había calmado saber que Scorpius estaba bien, pero le debía a Astoria ser el que acabara con las vidas de los hombres que la habían matado. Y eso era algo que Potter no podía impedirle.

Sintió que era observado y se encontró con una niña de la edad de Scorpius que lo miraba sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Suponía que era la hija de Weasley y Granger aunque sabía que también Potter tenía una hija.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Es usted el señor Malfoy? - le pregunto la niñita.

- Si.

- ¿Sabe usted magia oscura? - le pregunto la niña mientras se acercaba a él. Draco levanto la ceja curioso ¿realmente le estaba preguntando acerca de magia oscura? - ¿Me enseñaría? - Después de esta pregunta volvió a barajar la idea de que estaba soñando.

- No - le respondió Draco. Esto debía ser una trampa de Potter o de Weasley, aunque algo le decía que estos no utilizarían a sus hijos para sonsacarle estas cosas.

- ¡Rose! - exclamo Potter cuando entro en la habitación.

Draco se olvido de todo en cuanto vio a su hijo en los brazos de Potter. Scorpius estaba bien. Gracias a Merlín. Su hijo corrió a abrazarlo mientras lloraba, y Draco sintió sus ojos algo aguados. Dio gracias a que Potter se había ido llevándose a la niñita y había cerrado la puerta dejándolos en la intimidad.


	8. Lily

Lily miraba al nuevo invitado que estaba en la mesa sentado con ellos a punto para comer. Le habían dicho que era Draco Malfoy, el padre del amigo de Albus, pero nadie le había querido responder a que hacia allí.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? - le pregunto Lily al hombre rubio.

- Porque hay unos hombres malos persiguiéndome - le explico Draco - y tu padre muy amablemente nos ha ofrecido su casa a mí y a Scorpius para que no nos pase nada.

A Lily aquella respuesta le suscito muchas más preguntas. Y la reacción que tuvo su padre y sus tíos aun más. Su padre había comenzado a toser después de escupir el agua que estaba bebiendo mientras que su tío se había puesto de un color muy extraño y tía Mione le estaba diciendo cosas en voz baja. Pero lo primero era lo primero.

- ¿Por qué hay unos hombre malos persiguiéndote?

- Porque los Malfoy somos increíblemente hermosos y nos tienen envidia.

Lily asintió a esa respuesta, era verdad que se parecía a los príncipes de sus cuentos. ¿Cómo conseguía ser tan hermoso? Nadie en su familia era así, excepto su tía Fleur.

- ¿Por qué sois increíblemente hermosos? ¿Sois como tía Fleur?

- Lily cielo - llamo su atención su padre - no son como tía Fleur, no tienen genes veela.

- Interesante Potter, no desmientes que sea increíblemente hermoso - respondió Malfoy, el príncipe de sus cuentos.

Aquí volvió a pasar una de esas cosas extrañas. Su padre se puso de color rojo-rojo, del color de las fresas y no del jersey-muy-viejo de su padre. El príncipe sonrió de forma muy extraña, pero mucho. Y tío Ron se puso muy, muy blanco, del color del pergamino.

- ¿Por qué papa esta rojo? - pero nadie le respondía - ¿Por qué papa esta rojo? ¡¿Por qué papa esta rojo?!

- Porque le ha sentado mal la comida - le explico tía Mione.

- ¿Por qué le ha sentado mal la comida?

- Porque no sabe que hay que comer tranquilamente, lentamente, que hay que disfrutar de la comida en la boca… - le respondió el príncipe.

- ¡Malfoy! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Deja de insinuar cosas! - chilló su padre pasando de un rojo-fresa a un rojo-cereza.

- ¿Qué es insinuar cosas?

- Significa que estás diciendo unas cosas pero quieres decir otras.

- Vaya, Malfoy - le dijo tía Mione al príncipe - se te da bien esto de responder las preguntas de Lily.

- Scorpius era igual. Sera una chica lista.

- ¿Seré una chica lista? - pregunto Lily maravillada.

- Por supuesto - le respondió el príncipe mientras le sonreía de esa forma rara en que sólo una parte de su boca se alzaba - las niñas curiosas son las que consiguen triunfar.

Lily quería triunfar. No sabía en qué, pero ella quería triunfar. La comida continua tranquila mientras Lily pensaba en las cosas en que podría triunfar. Podía ser auror como su papa, o trabajar en el ministerio como tía Hermione y el abuelo.

- ¿De qué trabajas tu? - le pregunto Lily al príncipe.

- Trabajo en diferentes cosas.

- Si, como en ser mago oscuro - gruño tío Ron.

- ¿Eres un mago oscuro?

- Es empresario - le respondió su padre inmediatamente.

- ¿Es divertido ser empresario?

- No demasiado - le respondió el príncipe sonriente.

- ¿Es más divertido ser mago oscuro?

- Si lo fuera, te diría que sí.

- Entonces quiero ser bruja oscura.

Aquello hizo que todo se convirtiera en un caos. Su padre se levanto y se llevo a su príncipe apuntándolo con la varita. Los tíos decidieron que todos habían acabado de comer, y los mandaron a todos a sus habitaciones a jugar. Lily quería jugar a las muñecas con Hugo, así que lo cogió de la mano y se lo llevo por las escaleras.

Era una suerte que Rose estuviera allí para ayudar a Hugo a subir, ya que todavía no subía muy bien las escaleras. Lily ya era una niña mayor y ya podía subir sola.

- Bien hecho Lily - la felicito su prima.

- ¿Por qué?

- Has hecho que Malfoy admita que es un mago oscuro.

- ¿Eso es bueno?

- Si.

Cuando llegaron a la primera planta se encontraron con que unos ruidos venían de las habitaciones de los mayores. Lily quiso saber si su padre y el príncipe se estaban peleando como James y Fred hacían a veces en la Madriguera. Así que arrastro a Hugo y a Rose, quien también quería saber que pasaba, hasta la habitación de su padre. Era algo muy raro.

- ¡Papa! ¡No puedes morder al príncipe! ¡¿No ves que le quedaran marcas?!

Su padre se levanto de encima del otro hombre, se acerco a ellos y se arrodillo delante de Lily.

- No estaba peleando, cielo. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Hugo y Rose? - y su padre miro a los otros dos niños - vamos, seguro que os lo pasareis mejor que viéndonos discutir sobre cosas de mayores.

- ¿No os estabais peleando? - su padre negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y volvía a tener un color rojo-fresa - ¿Por qué estabas encima del príncipe?

- Eh… porque… yo… ¿Por qué lo llamas príncipe? - le pregunto su padre.

- Porque se parece al príncipe de los cuentos.

- No soy un príncipe - le respondió Malfoy mientras seguía tumbado en la cama - de momento marques, y algún día duque.

- ¡A nadie le interesa! Vamos, que os llevo arriba.

Y Lily se quedo sin saber más cosas del marqués que tenían en casa.


	9. James

James había conseguido al final bajar desde el desván hasta el sótano con su escoba _mimos 2020_ sin caerse. Había estado cinco días con este reto. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Había pensado en coger la escoba de su padre, pero la última vez que lo intento acabo con varios huesos rotos y su padre la había escondido bajo muchos hechizos.

Pero la capa de invisibilidad no estaba escondida…

James pensó que sería una buena idea asustar a todos con la capa de invisibilidad. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar que su padre no estuviera, y cuando comprobó que se había ido al trabajo se coló en su habitación y se fue directo bajo su cama. Espero a ver si alguien lo había visto, pero un momentillo después ya estaba rebuscando la capa dentro del baúl de su padre.

En cuanto la encontró oyó la voz de su padre, así que cerró el baúl y se escondió junto con la capa de invisibilidad debajo de la cama. Justo en ese momento entro Harry y Malfoy, el señor que estaba en peligro y se escondía con ellos.

- Se que me estas mintiendo, Malfoy.

- No recuerdo nada.

- Si sólo fuera verdad - suspiro su padre - imagino que estas esperando a que tus heridas se curen del todo, y te llevaras a tu hijo de vuelta a Malfoy Manor donde podrás planear la venganza perfecta por la muerte de tu mujer.

- Era la madre de mi hijo.

- Lo sé. ¿Por qué no dejas que los aurores nos encarguemos de ellos? Estoy seguro de que podremos cogerlos

- Y el Wizengamot los soltara - gruño el otro hombre - porque somos Malfoy, y somos los malos. Y lo sabes Potter, tienen razón. No soy uno de tus Gryffindor buenecitos, son un Malfoy y un Slytherin.

James se estaba cansando de este rollo, así que cuando oyó un golpe muy fuerte en la pared aprovecho para ponerse la capa y salir de debajo de la cama. Antes de salir de la habitación miro a su padre que tenía al señor Malfoy contra la pared y lo estaba besando como se besaban a veces tío Ron y tía Hermione.

James tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer como asustar a Teddy y a sus hermanos, así que salió corriendo buscando a sus víctimas. Con los primeros que se encontró fueron Albus y Scorpius que jugaban al pilla-pilla en el pasillo. James se acerco silenciosamente…

- ¡AHHHH!

Los dos niños gritaron y corrieron hacía la habitación de Albus. James se rio y se quito la capa de la cabeza, ahora parecía que su cabeza estuviera flotando en el aire. Era divertido.

- ¡Papa te dijo que no volvieras a cogerle su capa de invisibilidad! ¡Te va a castigar!

- Está ocupado - le dijo James a Albus mientras le enseñaba la lengua - no se ha dado cuenta de que se la he cogido.

- Siempre se acaba enterándose.

- Esta vez no - le explico James - él y el señor Malfoy se estaban besando - y entonces bajo la voz - en la boca. Ughhh…


	10. Albus

Albus le estaba enseñando el diente que se le había caído a Scorpius. Ahora tenía un agujero en los dientes de delante. Scorpius le había dicho que a él no se le había caído ninguno aun, y Albus trato de imaginárselo sin algún diente, y era extraño.

- ¿A qué quieres jugar? - le pregunto a Scorpius.

Albus nunca había tenido un mejor amigo y era genial tener uno. Además, Scorpius mismo era genial. No se parecía a James ni a ninguno de sus primos, era simplemente Scorpius. Le gustaban también el color verde y los libros de aventuras, y el helado de fresa más que el de chocolate.

- No se, ya jugamos con todos tus juguetes. ¡Podemos jugar a Sanadores! Tú tienes algo malo con tus dientes y has venido a San Mungo. Yo seré el Sanador - le dijo Scorpius muy orgulloso.

- Espera, ahora vuelvo.

Albus se escabullo un momento en la habitación de Teddy y le cogió una de sus camisas blancas. Sería una estupenda túnica de Sanador. En un momento Scorpius se la había puesto y había cogido un lápiz para hacer de varita.

- Abre la boca - le dijo Scorpius y Albus obedeció - Es una infección de _dientetosis_, se te van a caer todos los dientes si no te tomas esta poción - y Scorpius le dio un poco de zumo que tenían en un vaso.

- ¿Ya esta Sanador Scorpius? ¿Me crecerán los dientes otra vez?

- Si - le dijo Scorpius muy serio - ¿Cómo tienes las piernas?

Scorpius lo hizo sentar en la cama y le comenzó a dar golpecitos con la varita en las rodillas y después en los pies. Scorpius le confirmo que estaba bien de las piernas, y pasó a examinarle los brazos, que también resultaron estar bien.

- Te he de mirar los ojos, porque quizás tengas que llevar gafas - Scorpius le miro los dos ojos - no, no, están bien. Ahora a ver como respiras.

Albus se quito la túnica y se quedo con los pantalones puestos mientras Scorpius le apuntaba con el lápiz al cuerpo.

- Ahora has de respirar fuerte.

Albus hizo lo que le decía Scorpius, como hacía cada vez que su padre lo llevaba al Sanador Mallaig cuando se constipaba.

- Respiras bien. Estás bueno.

Albus se alegro de estar bien. Las pociones que solían darle para que se pusiera bueno sabían muy mal. Pero la poción que Scorpius le había dado estaba buena.

- Entonces ¿Cuándo he de venir para que mire si mis dientes van bien?

- La próxima semana - le respondió el Sanador Scorpius, y entonces le dio un papel - aquí están las instrucciones de la poción para la _dientetosis_. Te la has de tomar tres veces al día.

Albus cogió el papel y se fue. Enseguida volvió a entrar para encontrarse con que Scorpius ya se había quitado la túnica de Sanador.

- Ahora ya no soy sanador.

- ¡Ah! Qué pena porque creo que se me mueve otro diente.

- ¿De verdad? - le pregunto Scorpius mientras se acercaba a ver el diente que se le movía - ¿te duele? Mi mama siempre me daba besos cuando algo me hacía daño.

- Mi mama se fue cuando yo era pequeño - le explico Albus.

- ¿Y te daba besos?

- No lo sé, no me acuerdo.

- Entonces te daré yo un beso - y Scorpius se acerco a Albus y le dio un beso en la mejilla - ¿te encuentras mejor?

- James dice que cuando dos mayores se quieres se dan besos en la boca - le susurro confidente Albus.

- Ya lo se - le dijo Scorpius - yo también estaba allí.

Y una idea le vino a la mente a Albus.

- ¡Nosotros tenemos seis años! ¡Ya somos mayores!

- ¿Quieres darme un beso en la boca? Eso es raro…

- ¿No quieres? - le pregunto Albus tristemente. Para él Scorpius era su mejor amigo y lo quería.

Pero entonces Scorpius le dio un besito en la boca, y Albus confirmo que aquello era raro. Era como que te hicieran cosquillas en la boca.


	11. Hugo

A Hugo le gustaba su prima Lily. Ella era muy inteligente y siempre jugaba con él, aunque tuviera que jugar a muñecas con ella. Pero ella también era extraña. Ella no tenía nada entre las piernas.

A Hugo también le gustaba su mama. Ella siempre era amable y le contaba cuentos por la noche. Pero no la veía mucho porque trabajaba afuera, en un sitio muy importante llamado ministerio. Su padre trabajaba a veces, pero trabajaba para el tito George en una tienda con montones de juguetes, aunque algunos no se los dejaban tocar. Hugo quería ser tan alto como su papa.

A Hugo también le gustaba _Chocolat_, su fénix de peluche, porque era suave y se iluminaba por la noche y así no le daba miedo irse a dormir. Y siempre jugaban juntos a cualquier cosa.

Y a Hugo también le gustaba Albus. Él era ya un chico mayor pero jugaba con él y con Lily a veces. Y tenía los ojos muy verdes como un sapo. Y tenía el cabello extraño, muy negro, y era diferente al de todos los demás que tenían el cabello rojo.

Y entonces había llegado ese niño.

Hugo no sabía quién era, ni porque estaba allí, sólo quería que se fuera. Él quería jugar con Albus a los cubos y no quería que el niño del pelo blanco estuviera.

Entro en la habitación de Albus y se encontró con que estaban haciendo algo raro. ¿A que estaban jugando? Hugo nunca había jugado a eso. Había visto a sus papas con las bocas juntas también, pero él nunca había besado a nadie en la boquita. Mama siempre le besaba en la mejilla y le decía que era su _cachorrito_.

Hugo quería a su mama ahora.

Hugo bajo las escaleras agarrado a la baranda, y llego al salón y se fue directo a la falda de su mama. Todos los mayores estaban allí, incluso el papa del otro niño, quien también tenía el cabello blanco. Parecían que estaban enfadados y Hugo espero que se fuera con su hijo y los dejara a todos ellos solos.

- ¿Pasa alguna cosa Hugo?

Su mama siempre olía muy bien, y Hugo escondió su cabeza en su hombro. Quería que se fueran.

- Albus no juega con Hugo.

- Bueno _cachorrito_ ¿le has preguntado si quiere jugar contigo?

- Está jugando a la familia con el otro.

- ¿Albus está jugando a las familias con Scorpius? - le pregunto su mama mientras le besaba el cabello.

- Si. Hacen como papa y mama. Se besan en la boquita.

Hugo nunca supo porque todos los mayores comenzaban a hacer sonidos raros y a poner caras extrañas con colores muy graciosos. Él solo quería jugar a los cubos con Albus.


	12. Malfoy

Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy miraban la puerta de Grimmauld Place 12 sin saber qué hacer.

Habían estado de vacaciones cuando una llamada de Daphne, la hermana de su nuera Astoria, los había encontrado para darles las malas noticias. Habían tardado dos semanas en encontrarlos en aquel lugar perdido al que habían ido para relajarse y todo el mal ya estaba hecho. No era solamente la muerte de Astoria y el secuestro de Draco. Era todo lo que había sucedido después y no habían podido evitar.

Narcisa finalmente llamo al timbre. Nunca se había imaginado que volvería a pisar la Mansión Black de Londres. Recordaba las fiestas y los bailes allí cuando era pequeña, pero después de la muerte de tía Walburga pensó que nunca iba a volver. Y allí estaba ella ahora.

Lucius gruño cuando ese elfo arrugado les abrió la puerta, era el mismo elfo que había espiado para ellos y había provocado la muerte de Sirius Black. No podía creer que siguiera vivo, si uno de sus elfos hiciera eso de traicionarles y causar la muerte de alguien de su familia el mismo los despellejaría vivos.

El elfo los hizo esperar en una salita y Narcisa no pudo evitar mirar las reformas que habían hecho en la casa. La recordaba más oscura, con más presencia, con unas maravillosas vitrinas donde se podían ver las cuberterías de los Black y las cabezas de los elfos domésticos encima de la escalera. Al menos habían dejado las lámparas de cristales que era lo único que parecía de buen gusto en medio de ese estallido de colores rojos y dorados.

Escucharon unos pasos apresurados y supieron quien era enseguida. Scorpius entro corriendo y se tiro a los brazos de Narcisa y mientras ella lo acunaba Lucius le acariciaba el cabello a su nieto. Era un descanso saber que estaba realmente bien a pesar de que les habían dicho que Scorpius había estado siempre a salvo y protegido.

Draco entro en ese momento, y sus padres se dieron cuenta de que no estaba todavía recuperado del todo. A las demás personas podía parecerles que estaba bien, pero Narcisa y Lucius habían visto demasiadas veces las consecuencias del _cruciatus_, y notaban el leve temblor en las manos de su hijo o la forma en que caminaba.

- Draco…

- Buenos días - les saludo su hijo - ¿han ido bien las vacaciones?

Los dos mayores notaron el cambio brusco de tema, y sabían porque era. Estaban en la casa del león, las paredes debían tener oídos. No iban a hablar de ese asunto allí.

- Si, el pacifico es un buen lugar para tomarse unas vacaciones - le explico Narcisa - Estamos pensando en comprar una islita allí, es un lugar encantador.

- ¿Vendrás a casa? - le pregunto Lucius - los rumores dicen que Scorpius y tu os habéis mudado aquí.

- Me temo padre que no puedo volver - le explico su hijo mirándole directamente a los ojos - Todavía no han encontrado a los que hicieron esto y Scorpius y yo seguimos en peligro. Pero estoy seguro de que no pasara nada si vamos el domingo a comer.

Lucius asintió. No podían hablar allí, hablarían el domingo en la intimidad de Malfoy Manor cuando ningún auror pudiera escucharles. Y estaba seguro de que Draco no había dado ningún detalle para que no pudieran encontrarlos y encargarse el mismo de aquellos que habían matado a Astoria. Así actuaban los Malfoy cuando alguien se atrevía a atacar a la familia.

- Entonces ¿Vais a vivir aquí? - pregunto Narcisa mientras miraba la decoración de la casa. No le iría mal una reforma, ya se encargaría ella de eso.

- ¡Sí! - le respondió Scorpius quien todavía estaba entre los brazos de Narcisa- ¡Es muy divertido! Albus y yo hemos estado jugando a un montón de cosas. O quizás podamos llevarnos a Albus a casa. Quiero enseñarles los pavos reales.

- ¿Albus? - pregunto Lucius.

- Albus Potter - le respondió Draco mientras le miraba divertido - Albus Severus Potter.

- ¡Oh Morgana sagrada! ¿En qué pensaba Potter al escoger el nombre de su hijo?

- No lo he averiguado aun, pero sospecho que no pensaba en absoluto.

Con un ploff el elfo domestico se apareció delante de ellos, y les explico que les estaban esperando para tomar el té en el jardín. Lucius y Narcisa siguieron a Draco que ya se conocía la casa e intercambiaron algunas frases acerca de la horrible decoración de la mansión. Cuando llegaron a las ventanas que daban al jardín vieron que no solamente estaba Potter y sus hijos, sino también los Weasley.

- En la edición de ayer del Profeta se decía que los Weasley se habían vuelto a mudar a su casa en las afueras de Londres- le pregunto Lucius - ¿Por qué están aquí?

- A Weasley no parece gustarle demasiado que ahora sea yo quien viva aquí, y creo que quiere tener a sus sobrinos vigilados y lejos de mi influencia. Aunque creo que no ha pensado en su hija, tened cuidado con la pequeñita Rose.

Juntos salieron para encontrarse a Potter y a Ron Weasley mientras tomaban algo parecido a té que no era té de demasiada calidad, y comían muchas pastas que no entraban dentro de la categoría de pastas para el té. Desde luego no tenían ni idea de recibir invitados.

- Buenas tardes - dijo Narcisa muy educada - es un placer volver a verles.

- Igualmente - dijo Potter mientras se levantaba y hacía aparecer más sillas.

- ¡Abuela! ¡Abuelo! - llamo su atención Scorpius - este es Albus.

Narcisa miro al niño y se presento mientras suspiraba mentalmente. El pequeño Albus era tan parecido a su padre, y Scorpius al suyo, que esperaba que las cosas fueran diferentes entre ellos, o la línea Malfoy moriría en Scorpius. Porque se había dado cuenta de la mirada que su hijo había dedicado a Potter, y como madre había intuido rápidamente cuales eran las razones para querer quedarse aquí.

- ¿Eres un rey?

Lucius miro a la niña que le estaba mirando embelesada. Era pelirroja como todos los demás niños excepto Albus, el nuevo amigo de su nieto. ¿De quien era hija? Sería esa Rose de quien Draco los había advertido.

- Lily cariño - la llamo Potter - ya hemos hablado de eso. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Hugo?

Así que era hija de Potter. Lucius miró a Draco que sonreía presuntuoso buscando una explicación.

- Cree que somos de la realeza - le explico su hijo. Lucius noto que también sonreía. Le gustaba esa niña.

- Ya le hemos dejado claro que no sois ni príncipes ni reyes - gruño Weasley - así que dejad de sonreír.

Pero la sonrisa de Lucius sólo se acentuó más. Siempre era un placer hacer enfadar a un Weasley. Un momento después hizo la pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza.

- Dime Potter - comenzó a decir Lucius - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ponerle a tu hijo ese nombre? Puedo imaginarme tus razones para ponerle Albus, no que las comparta, pero ¿Severus?

- Tengo mis razones - le respondió el Jefe de Aurores algo azorado. Lucius comprendió en ese momento porque su hijo estaba viviendo allí al ver la mirada hambrienta que le dirigía a Potter. ¡Por Mordred y su madre! Pensaba que la obsesión de Draco por Potter se había curado con el tiempo.

- ¡Draco! - gritó Lucius y todos se le quedaron mirando - ¿te importaría hablar un momento conmigo a solas?

- No padre.

Lucius vio como su hijo se había quedado algo pálido, y se levantaba mientras lo conducía al interior de la casa. En cuanto estuvieron a salvo Lucius convoco un hechizo de silencio a su alrededor y miro furioso a su hijo.

- Draco. Dime que no te estás tirando al Jefe de Aurores. Por Morgana, eres un Malfoy.

- Hace años que quería hacerlo - le sonrió su hijo descaradamente - quizás desde Hogwarts incluso. Si no fuera porque Astoria está muerta le daría las gracias a esos bastardos.

- Draco…

- Se que soy un Malfoy, y ya he cumplido mis obligaciones como tal y he tenido un heredero - le contesto su hijo, y bajando su voz añadió - Todavía pienso encontrar a esos… y hacerles pagar por lo que le hicieron a Astoria. Es lo único que me mantenía cuerdo cuando estaba bajo la _cruciatus_ - Y después de unos momentos añadió - Y Scorpius parece feliz jugando con niños de su edad, su primo apenas tiene un mes de edad…

- Yo no estoy muy seguro de que me guste que se relacione con un Potter ¿Y si sale como tú? ¿Y si acaba obsesionado con él?

- Vamos Padre - rio Draco - hay tiempo para buscar una alternativa.

- No hables como si lo dieras por sentado, todavía podemos hacer algo con Scorpius.

- Me temo que es demasiado tarde, estoy seguro de que no olvidara nunca con quien se dio su primer beso.

Lucius se quedo mirando a su hijo atónito. Esperaba que no estuviera insinuando lo que creía que estaba insinuando ¿El pequeño Potter ya había pervertido a su nieto? ¡No podía ser! ¡Tenían seis años!

- Por Salazar Draco, esto es todo culpa tuya. Si te hubieras limitado a odiar a los Weasley como todo buen Malfoy, no estaríamos en esta situación. Pero tú tuviste que enemistarte con Harry Potter. Y ahora mi nieto va a ser el último Malfoy.


End file.
